Betrayal
by MissaLissa
Summary: In the stillness of the room, a wooden soldier clattered from a dead girls hand.
1. Betrayal

"Max!" Isabelle called, running into the room she had left Max and Sebastion in. "Max! Sebastion!" They should have answered immediately and when they didn't she couldn't help the panic that rose inside of her, though she did quell it quickly, as all good shadowhunters should do, it still lingered at the edge of her mind, ready for when she cracked.

Heading towards the exact place she had last seen them, her brain registered that their was an unfinished protection rune on the wall and that the stele that had been drawing it was nowhere to be seen. That could only mean one thing, they were in trouble and they needed her help.

Growing desperate, Isabelle had turned a fast circle, her hair whipping her face as her dark eyes quickly scanned the dark room. Anxiety began to creep into her mind. She could feel it rising, twisting, turning, attempting to cause her even more discomfort.

She thought: _Why is it dark?_

She thought: _Where's Max?_

She thought:_ What happened?_

Eyes wide, Isabelle cried out again, "Why is it dark? Sebastion where are you? Where's Max?" Realising she needed to look for them, she rose out of her crouch and tried to think. What need she do next? The anxiety and risng panic began to cloud her mind and only after a few breaths she knew that she had to act fast. Very fast.

Beginning to really panic now after her searches brought up no results, Isabelle stepped uncertainly through the doorway into the next room. This house was quite unfamiliar to her and that was only panicking her more, no attempts could calm her now. Not until she had the boys safely wth her.

She would have much prefered to know her way around better, that way she would know if anything looked out of place and what way she had to go.

"Izzy!" Came a muffled cry, breaking her out of her reverie, instincts quickly sinking in as she located where the quiet yet panicked voice had come from.

She looked over quickly in that direction, flipping black hair out of her face and rushing to the corner of the darkened room, frantically trying to get to the voice, "Max?" She got to the corner of the kitchen.

And saw her baby brother lying, pale and frightened on the ground.

Her panic soared to new heights and was joined by a wave of anger. Who did this? Who could possibly scare her brother, her baby brother and expect to get away with it?

"Max? What happened? Max!?" She cried, crouching to take his small hand in hers and noticing absently that he had a wooden soldier in his grasp, it was then that the smell of blood flooded her senses. "Max?" Isabelle asked again, pulling the little boy onto her lap and stroking his light hair, patches darkened with his blood.

"...Sebastion." Came his pained reply and Izzy fell silent, she had left him with Sebastion, she had trusted Sebastion, she had left Max alone with Sebastion and he had hurt her baby. It was her fault. And she was determined to fix it.

She knew she had to do something, fast.

After pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and muttering unconvincing words of, "Shh, Max, it'll all be okay," she tore her jacket off, wrapped it around his wound and hopefully slowing the blood flow but she knew, deep down, that it wasn't enough.

Isabelle nearly cried.

She had only done that a few times in her life most recently when she was 13 and had first found out that her father had cheated on her mother. She had only been young and it had only been brief but she had since learnt to hide her emotions well.

Izzy instead shook her head firmly, mentally trying to pull herself together. This was her brother and she needed to be there for him, no matter what. She slightly and pulled out her stele.

Max was too young for runes, he needed to wait another three years until he was first marked but Izzy knew it was her only chance. It was his only chance and if it even gave the slightest chance that he would be okay, she would have to.

There were three possible outcomes, she gave him a healing rune and it worked, she gave him a healing rune and he died, she left him to bleed out. There was no choice.

Isabelle took a deep breath and drew an iratze on his neck, another on his cheek, just under the jacket.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm so so sorry." She told him and drew a rune to speed his blood return, hands shaking so this task proved difficult.

Just as she was drawing another rune for serious injuries, someone grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards. She cried out in surprise and flailed as she was dragged along the floor, away from Max. Struggling to reach her terrified brother, Isabelle tried to twist around.

Sebastion looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. Out of all of them, you were my favourite." He told her and brought his hand down with the hammer still in it.

And Izzy rolled to the side, yanking her hair out of his grasp and leaping to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, "Why did you hurt Max?"

He simply laughed and leapt at her.

She sidestepped him quickly and he ducked left, as she turned to block him he went right with a kick to the chest that caught her off guard and sent her tumbling back into the wall.

Remembering her training she moved quickly away from the wall and ran, trying to get to her whip on the table when a weight landed on her back and she was shoved to the floor and winded, the pressure ceased and she asssumed he was gone.

She jumped quickly to her feet, or tried to as Sebastion had his foot on her hair and as she tried to get up yanked on it.

Izzy muffled a cry as she twisted to the side, narroly avoiding a direct hit to her skull with that blasted hammer.

Her training taught her to think fast and be resourceful. Anything could be a weapon if she wielded it corrdtcly.

She couldn't reach her whip so she reached out, grabbing the leg of the table and whacking him hard between the legs with it. No,she wasn't above that.

Tears sprung to his eyes as Izzy jumped up, quickly tying her long black hair back so it couldn't be used against her, and kicking at his face.

However he had already recovered and grabbed her foot, throwing her to the side and into the glass table that now ony had three legs.

Izzy crashed into it with great force and brought her arms up as she rolled, arms, face, chest, burning as the glass cut into her. Her jacket which would have protected her currently covering her little brothers wound. The little brother that had no chance if she didn't win this fight.

She leapt up and a foot was placed firmly on her back, holding her down as the glass tore throught the thin material of her tank top.

How she wished she had put her gear on.

She closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

Taking a deep breath she zoned out on Sebastions teasing and taunting as he leant down to kneel above her and grabbed a glass shard, stabbing it into his leg and twisting savagely.

He cried out and the pressure on her back disappeared, leaving her to jump up, pulling glass out of her torso and race over to the other table in the centre of the room to snatch up her whip. The familiar sense of power flled her. She was Isabelle Lightwood and she had to do this.

She spun so quickly that she nearly lost her balance and flung her arm towards him, whip hitting his leg and sliding around it as Isabelle yanked and his legs flew out from beneath him.

She ran, bringing her whip down on him as she approached and he laughed in that horrible twisted way, blood running from his mouth as he grabbed her whip in mid-swing.

She froze in shock, that shouldn't be possible, that couldn't be possible.

He flicked it hard and she spun through the air, crashing hard into the wall again, no doubt breaking at least two ribs. How to win a fight against a demon boy with that much strength.

Isabelle reached up behind herself and gingerly touched her forefingers to the back of her head which had made contact with the wall first, soon followed by her back.

They came away sticky with her blood as her vision blurred slightly and that same red mixture leaked from her nose, spilling down her chin and betraying her, just the same as Sebastion had.

She focused on the afore mentioned boy with her slightly clouded dark eyes to see him stalking slowly and purposefully towards her.

He flicked his wrist expertly and her own silver whip hit her chest, this wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't let it happen but she had and now if Max died it would be all her fault.

Izzy cried out and curled in on herself as her arms instinctively raised to cover her face and her watery eyes.

Sebastion brought the whip down once more and Izzy could feel each individul mark that the whip made as the demon repeatedly brought it down upon her tired body.

Her whole being ached as tears began falling from her eyes and as sobs tore from her lips that split and more blood trickled down her face, turning her hair where it lay on the floor into a sticky maroon clump. So much blood...

"Nice try." Sebastion taunted her as he crouched down in front of her and she glared defiantly up at him throught tear filled eyes, trying to quell the noises she was releasing. No one could see her cry.

"Please." Izzy whispered and he stroked her face lightly, discarding her whip, "Don't hurt him." She groaned.

"I liked you, Isabelle, I thought, out of everyone, you were the most like me." He crooned.

She summoned the blood from her nose and lips into her mouth and in one last defiant gesture spat it up at his face.

He slowly wiped it and she saw the rage in his eyes as he grasped the hammer from where it lay conveniantly beside him.

She refused to look away from him as she glared into his black eyes.

"I'm sorry and I loved you." Isabelle whispered in a doomed hope that her family would hear her last words.

Sebastion brought the hammer down on her head and walked out of the house, leaving it in disray.

Vision blurry, Isabelle couldn't even process what she was seeing as a figure walked out of the house, crossing the floor which had seemingly tilted until it was almost vertical.

The light faded from her blue eyes and in the stillness of the room, a wooden soldier fell from a dead girls bloody hand, clattering across the floor.

#######^*^#######

**A/N: This is my second fic on this account and for this fandom it will be edited from time to time because I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with it. Feel free to leave me some criticism as I'm always looking to improve. In fact, any comment would be appreciated (\^-^/)**

**Until next time,**

**Weirdo**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back." Alec Lightwood declared as he walked into the house and immediately turned to lock the door behind him.

"Isab-"

He was cut off as he took in his surroundings for the first time.

"Isabelle? Max?" Alec asked desparately and heard a hoarse cry from the corner.

"Alec!"

Following the noise he came across Max.

He was lying in the corner, very pale but okay and...where those runes?

"Max?" Alec asked his little brother, "What happened?"

"It was Sebastion." Max replied. "He hurt Izzy! Hurry!" The boy suddenly yelled out and Alec stood smoothly, quickly looking around the room.

Quickly, he located his younger sister and made his way over, fast.

"Iz?" His voice was desperate, "Isabelle?" He asked once more as he put his fingers on her neck.

And felt only cold stillness.

Alec pulled his sisters head into his lap.

Her dark hair was covered in blood.

"Isabelle?" His voice cracked in desperation as he shook her shoulders.

Her body was limp and unresponsive.

Alec wasn't aware of the tears in his eyes until they began to pour down his face.

He wiped the few that had splashed onto Isabelle's forehead off gently and held his sister tightly in his arms as he struggled to keep his sobs quiet.

Max made his way over and Alec didn't lead him away, he just continued crying as Max joined him.

"Alec!" A cry from the door and their parents rushed in, they stopped as soon as they saw their three children on the ground,

"No," Maryse was the first to get to them

Alec wiped his puffy eyes and took a deep, shaky breath before explaining what he'd come back to.

"She fought Sebastian, she saved me." Max sobbed when Alec had finished, as he pushed his crooked glasses up along his nose and clutched the toy soldier he had been holding when Sebastian had tried to kill him and that Isabelle and found, moments before she had died.

_It was all your fault!_

_If you had of kept your mouth shut Isabelle wouldn't have tried to help you and Sebastian wouldn't have taken her by surprise._

_You should have tried to protect your sister like she and Alec protected you._

All of these thoughts playing through his head, Max ran out of the open door.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I originally posted this but I didn't like it and took it down. Newly edited, I've decided to put it back up. The story is now finished, I hope you experienced many feels as you read and just remember reviews are always welcome.**

**Thanks,**

**Lissa.**


End file.
